THEIR LAST STAND
by Sergeant Insomniac
Summary: The Doctor tries to save a desolate world as he fights an old enemy. 10/Rose


So, this is a story I made because I was bored once again. Unlike Pride of the Daleks, it's going to be serious and it has the Doctor as a main character. So, hope you enjoy. Praise/Criticism is welcome.

THEIR LAST STAND

The Encounter

The year was 2011. We bring you to the city of Boston. It was sunny. Crowds of people were walking around. And an exciting day was coming for Earth, a very exciting day. Endless masses of people were walking around the city. Some people were going for their job. Some were going for coffee. Some were going for no damn reason at all.

In those endless masses, there was a man named Tim. He was showing his baby the bustling city of Boston for the first time in his life.

"Hey, Ryan," said Tim as he was pointing at a random building while talking to his baby. "Come on, look at it."

Ryan looked really tired with his eyes half-closed. But then, he looked at the sky and started cooing.

"Ryan, what are you looking at?" asked Tim. He looked up to the sky and was confused. "What the hell is that?"

Other people started looking up as well. The strange sight started to resemble a comet. People realized this and immediately started running. But, the object was no comet, and it wasn't alone. Other entities started to reveal themselves in the sky. They weren't asteroids are meteors. They were small ships. The first landed itself at Fenway Park, while the others followed suit and landed around it. When the event finished, people came out of hiding and looked with awe. One man curiously started to touch one of the ships. Suddenly, it opened. They all opened. A bright light came out with nothing but humanoid shadows walking around. These creatures came out much to the shock of the citizens. Physically, they didn't look like humans at all. It was obvious with the handlebars on their heads, the emotionless faces, and their metallic armor. They all walked down the sideways with onlookers looking confused and scared to run.

One woman couldn't take it anymore and yelled out, "Who the hell are you?"

"We are the Cybermen," said the metallic beings. "All of you belong to us now."

One of them walked to the center of Boston. He lacked the handlebars of his counterparts and had a very large dome. When he finally stopped walking, he yelled out, "DESTROY THEM!"

The Cybermen pulled lasers out of their wrists and started blasting at everyone. The previous woman who yelled at the Cybermen was killed in the first few seconds. Her lifeless body was walked on as the Cybermen spread. Suddenly, a police cruiser came in and the cops took their pistols out and started shooting. They managed to take down one of the cyborgs before they pushed the car upside-down. One of the cops got out of the car only to be shot repeatedly by a laser. His pistol fell out of his hand. He tried to grasp his gun in order to fire back. He was almost able to reach it until his hand was violently stomped on. Even then, his fingers were wiggling around for a few seconds until his hand completely stopped. Robotic aliens were now decimating the once happy city of Boston. And there was very little hope for survival.

20 Years Later…

And now we are at the TARDIS where the Doctor and his lovely assistant Rose Tyler are off for an adventure.

"Doctor, where are we going?" asked Rose.

"Nothing much," said the Doctor. "Just the lovely town of Blackpool! I was gonna go there one time, but I got distracted by a bloke named Michael. Now, there's gonna be no distraction. No distraction at all! Blackpool, here we come!"

Suddenly, the TARDIS console started to shoot out sparks. The entire room was shaking as the two fell down.

"What was that?" asked Rose.

"I don't know," said the Doctor as he was pushing the buttons and knobs of the console. Then, he looked at the console monitor and grimly said, "Looks like we won't be going to Blackpool. So long to the arcades and murder mysteries. I was looking forward to that."

The Doctor opened the door to his TARDIS and looked outside with Rose accompanying him. The two are shocked to see completely dark ruins of what resembled a city.

"What the hell happened?" asked Rose. "Doctor, where did we go?"

The Doctor quickly went back to his TARDIS and checked the date and location.

"We're at Boston," he said with a confused tone.

"Boston? You mean a Boston from another planet or—"

"No, it's Boston, Massachusetts. The year is 2031 and Boston's in ruins. What's going on?"

The Doctor and Rose started to walk around and see what's going on. Rose spots something on the ground and runs to it.

"Oh my god," said Rose. "It's an arm. Doctor, what the hell is going on?"

"Something big is going on," said the Doctor. "And I have to find out."

"Stand down!" yelled an armed man a few yards away. He had several scars across his face and large bands of people were following him. "I said stand down!"

The Doctor and Rose quickly put their hands behind their head.

"Who the hell are you two?" asked the armed man as he pointed his gun at the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor," said the Doctor. "And this is my friend Rose."

The Doctor briefly looks at an almost frozen Rose.

"What's your name?" asked the Doctor.

"Why do you need to know?" asked the armed man.

"I'm only asking. What is your name?"

"Uh, Tim."

"Okay. Tim, lower the gun and tell me what's going on."

"I'm not lowering my damn gun unti—"

"Dad, just stop it!" yelled a voice coming from Tim's band of people. "He might be able to help us!"

Tim decided to lower his gun and said, "Okay. But, I'm still keeping my eye on you."

"Fine," said the Doctor. "But can you please tell me what is going on? When seeing the busted John Hancock tower and littered body parts, one has to ask what happened."

"You wanna know what happened? Then I'll tell ya. An army of f—king robots came in."

"Robots?"

"Yeah, they were robots. They first landed here and attacked us. They killed a ton of us and kidnapped some of the survivors. I saw footage of what they did to those people, and let me say that it is just disturbing."

"What do they do?"

"They mutilate people and turn them into robots."

"Oh no," said a worried Rose.

"Cybermen," said the Doctor. "It had to be Cybermen. Then, you got me by your side Tim."

"Glad to hear it," said Tim as everyone started to walk away from the ruins.


End file.
